Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel
Description The Royals and Rebels watch with spellbinding anticipation to see if Raven Queen will flip the script and question her destiny at this year's Legacy Day. Will she follow in her evil mother's footsteps, or will she write her own Once Upon a Time? Summary Raven Queen is ready to pledge her destiny on Legacy Day, but the narrators decide that the story is better started at the beginning of the school year. Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter are making their way through the Enchanted Forest and the Village of Book End to Ever After High. The narrators start bickering, which prompts Madeline to scold them and tell them to stop. Since Madeline can only hear the narrators, Raven asks her who she's talking to. Madeline tells her that she was talking to the narrators and that she was the only one who can hear them, which Raven dismisses and begins venting to Madeline how she hates that everyone assumes she's evil because of her mom. Madeline attempts to comfort Raven by saying that everyone loves her, but is quickly disproved when they enter the school and everyone runs and screams at the very sight of Raven. This doesn't seem to phase Madeline, who still insists that everyone loves Raven, but quickly goes off on another tangent when she announces that it's tea time and pulls an entire tea set (consisting of chairs, a table, her pet mouse, Earl Grey.) Again, Raven dismisses her behavior and smiles. Later at lunch, Raven sits alone at a lunch table alone when Dexter Charming goes up to her saying nearly saying that she's 'gorgeous' instead of 'gore' quickly instead. Raven sarcastically says she would offer him a seat but she's "evil". Raven says off to Dexter that he'd have to be "pretty.." to sit next to her, but cuts off as 'Daring' as he and Apple flash into the scene, of his 'flashing smile'. Apple White and Daring Charming enter the room with all the students cheering, to which Dexter shows annoyance and clears it up that Daring is his brother. The four greet each other and Daring warns them not to stare at his teeth because he just got them whitened. The bell rings so Apple asks Raven what her next class is. Raven says that it is History of Evil Spells, Apple says that's good for her when Cerise comes in with her lunch tray. Daring greets her and smiles, blinding her, and making her drop her tray. Cerise growls but stops and fake-coughs (clears throat), saying she has a cold, and runs off. Also a student piglet cheers, "Free food!" at her dropped tray and gobbles it down the real piggy he truly is. After school Raven goes to her dorm, where she is once again greeted by Apple. She explains she's rooming with Madeline this year, but Apple reveals that she set her up to be her roommate. She furthers the notion by pointing out that she took it upon herself to decorate Raven's side of the room with very evil looking furniture, and wants to be nice to Raven since she's the reason she becomes queen. Raven isn't as enthusiastic as Apple about this, and tells a bird on the windowsill that it's going to be a long year. At Legacy Day rehearsal, Headmaster Grimm explains the pledges to the students. Raven tries to ask a question but Grimm ignores her. Maddie says that she will become the next Mad Hatter, Hunter Huntsman says he will become the next huntsman but leaves to catch his pet, Pesky, when he makes fun of him, and Cedar promises to be the next Pinocchio. Finally it is Raven's turn, but she is unable to make her pledge. She asks Grimm what would happen if she doesn't want to make her pledge, shocking everyone. Grimm tells her that her fairytale would cease to exist. Raven then leaves, shocking everyone once again. Under the school, Giles Grimm sees what happened and wonders what will happen next. The male narrator ends the tale there and he and the female narrator get into another argument. Characters Category:Cartoon